Le Capitaine et le Sergent
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Il était une fois un Sergent et un Capitaine qui devaient combattre une hydre. {Post-CW}


Voilà pour l'OS du lundi ! Perso, je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, mais j'avais envie d'écrire cette idée... dans ma tête ça faisait mieux ;)

Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews sur l'OS précédent !

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux petites filles chahutaient depuis plus d'une heure, et leur baby-sitter était épuisée.

_ Margaret ! Jamie !

Aucune des deux jumelles ne lui prêta la moindre attention.

_ Les filles ! s'agaça leur gardienne.

Quand on la regardait, on se disait qu'un jour, elle avait été belle, cette femme. Âgée d'une trentaine d'années, les problèmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux verts lui en donnaient facilement dix de plus. Tout en elle montrait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile.

Finalement, Margaret, la plus raisonnable des deux, cessa de sauter sur le canapé pour venir se glisser dans les bras de l'adulte, et Jamie suivit moins d'un instant plus tard.

_ Vous n'allez pas tarder à aller vous coucher, d'accord, les filles ?

La tendresse exhalait dans sa voix, l'affection de la baby-sitter envers les deux enfants étant loin d'être feinte.

_ Déjà ? geignit Jamie d'une voix suppliante. C'est trop tôt.

L'adulte savait déjà ce que les jumelles voulaient, et qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à négocier.

_ Tu pourrais nous raconter une histoire, suggéra finement Margaret.

_ Et après on irait se coucher sans embrouilles, acquiesça sa soeur.

Jamie était plus âgée que Margaret de vingt-sept minutes et trente secondes exactement, mais ça n'empêchait pas Margaret d'être la plus mature des deux. Jamie aimait s'amuser. Elle savourait les petits - et grands - plaisirs de la vie, sans se soucier du futur.

_ Une histoire, prévint leur gardienne. Une histoire et rien de plus, sinon papa et maman ne seront pas contents.

Comme si les parents des jumelles pouvaient en vouloir à leur amie. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle représentait bien trop pour le père des deux enfants.

La femme envoya les fillettes se brosser les dents, les attendant calmement dans leur petite chambre d'enfant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient chacune dans leur lit, sagement enveloppées dans leur couverture.

_ Une nouvelle histoire ! demanda Jamie, exigeante.

Contrairement à Margaret, qui se satisfaisait de peu, Jamie savait ce qu'elle voulait, où et quand elle le voulait, et comment elle le voulait, et ne lâchait rien avant de l'avoir obtenu. Un trait de famille maternel, quoi que le père ne soit pas mauvais non plus dans le genre têtu.

L'adulte réfléchit quelques instants, puis lâcha sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait raconter :

_ Il était une fois… un sergent et un capitaine. Amis depuis l'enfance… et certains pensaient même qu'il y avait un peu plus. Mais c'était à l'époque de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, alors leur amour devait rester secret.

_ Il était comment le sergent ?

Un léger sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur les lèvres de celle qui, jadis, avait été une héroïne - et un monstre.

_ C'était un très bel homme. Brun, avec des yeux gris pétillants et toujours un large sourire.

_ Et le capitaine ?

_ Lui aussi était beau. Mais à l'époque, avant qu'il ne devienne capitaine, il avait une beauté que seul le sergent pouvait voir. Et quand il est devenu capitaine, toute sa beauté intérieure est ressortie, et tout le monde s'est mis à l'aimer.

_ Ouais, bah le seul qui l'aimait vraiment, c'était celui qui l'aimait avant qu'il soit beau, lança Jamie d'un air défiant.

_ Tout à fait, ma puce. Et le sergent et le capitaine veillaient mutuellement l'un sur l'autre, mais ils devaient affronter une grande menace !

_ Quoiiiiiii ? demandèrent les deux petites filles en choeur.

_ Une hydre ! Et à chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à couper une tête, deux autres repoussaient…

_ Alors, analysa calmement Margaret, ils n'avaient aucune chance de parvenir à la tuer.

_ Peut-être, mais le sergent et le capitaine étaient extraordinaires. Accompagnés par des êtres aussi extraordinaires qu'eux, ils se mirent à éliminer petit à petit les têtes de l'hydre, sans leur laisser le temps de repousser.

_ Trop cool… murmura Jamie. Ils sont trop forts…

_ Malheureusement, le sergent fut kidnappé par l'hydre et pris en otage. Croyant qu'il était mort, le capitaine abandonna le combat pendant de longues années. Ce ne fut que quand une bande de personnes très fortes et très douées vinrent lui demander de reprendre le combat qu'il accepta de se reprendre, et de se battre contre l'hydre malgré la mort du sergent.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça que les choses s'étaient passées, mais comment expliquer à deux fillettes l'existence des asgardiens, le fonctionnement de l'ancienne plus grande agence d'espionnage au monde, ou encore ce qu'était un optimisé ?

_ Et il l'a fait ?

_ Bien sûr. Le capitaine était prêt à faire face à l'hydre, quand il se retrouva face à une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas…

_ Le sergent ! gloussèrent les deux enfants en échangeant des regards complices.

_ Waouh, vous êtes trop fortes, sourit l'adulte. Oui, c'était le sergent. Mais tant d'années passées seules avec l'hydre l'avaient embrouillé, et il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le capitaine, croyant qu'il devait le tuer.

_ Mais il ne l'a pas fait, hein ? s'inquiéta Margaret.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura aussitôt la conteuse. Le capitaine réussit à ramener le sergent à la raison… Malheureusement, l'équipe du capitaine avait peur que le sergent ne soit un danger, et ce doute scinda… divisa, clarifia-t-elle en voyant les regards confus, les héros. Certains étaient d'accord avec le capitaine et savaient que le sergent n'était pas un danger, et d'autre étaient d'accord avec un ancien ami du capitaine qui pensait que le sergent finirait par tous les tuer à cause de l'influence de l'hydre. Alors, ils se battirent ! lança la brune, théâtrale.

Cette bataille était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit, et elle allait donner quelques détails softs quand une voix grave les interrompit :

_ Wanda, on est rentrés !

_ Papa ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

La jeune femme les obligea à rester au lit, et pour avoir un moyen de pression, demanda :

_ Vous voulez la fin ?

La réponse étant évidente, les jumelles restèrent au fond de leur lit.

_ Personne ne gagna la bataille, et le capitaine après avoir sauvé le sergent, tomba amoureux d'une femme, et eut des enfants.

_ Mais je croyais qu'il avait fait tout ça pour le sergent ? protesta Margaret. C'est nul comme fin… Il s'est battu pour le sergent tout le temps, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a abandonné au dernier moment ?

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour contenir des larmes importunes et embrassa les deux fillettes sur le front :

_ Je me le demande aussi, répondit-elle seulement avant de quitter la chambre.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Steve et Sharon. Salua l'ancien agent, embrassa son ami.

_ Je crois que les filles veulent que tu viennes, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de celui qui avait un jour été Captain America.

_ Merci de les avoir gardées ce soir.

Wanda acquiesça et quitta vivement la maison sans un mot de plus, laissant Steve entrer dans la chambre de ses enfants.

À sa grande surprise, les deux petites filles boudaient chacune au fond de son lit.

_ Alors, mes princesses, que se passe-t-il ?

_ L'histoire de tatie Wanda était trop nulle, et elle nous a même pas raconté correctement la fin, grimaça Jamie.

_ C'est injuste comme fin, ajouta sa soeur, au bord des larmes.

Steve s'assit au bord du lit de Margaret et demanda :

_ Quelle histoire ?

La réponse le stupéfia. Le glaça. Lui donna envie de pleurer - chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Le Capitaine et le Sergent.

_ À la fin de l'histoire, reprit Jamie, le capitaine se comporte comme un gros nul, il abandonne le sergent et il va avec une fille pour avoir des enfants ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?

Steve sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'il tentait de répondre - tentait de justifier ses choix de vie auprès de ses deux petites filles.

_ J'imagine qu'il pensait que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui… Alors il l'a fait.

_ C'est débile, décréta Jamie. C'est sa vie, pas celle des autres. Après c'est lui qui va se regarder dans le miroir en se disant qu'il a une vie toute nulle. Les autres ils seront pas à sa place. Sa vie, on doit la faire comme on veut la faire, pas comme les autres veulent qu'on la fasse, parce que les autres ils sont pas nous, et ils sont pas le capitaine.

Steve ne répondit rien. Il en était incapable.

_ Et le sergent, il était pas trop triste ? demanda Margaret, inquiète.

Le sergent… Le sergent Barnes. Son sergent.

_ Non, murmura Steve d'une voix rauque. Le sergent il dormait, ma puce.

_ C'est une façon de dire qu'il était mort ?

Margaret était au bord des larmes, serrant le coin de sa couverture dans ses doigts tremblants.

_ Non, non, pas du tout. Il dormait vraiment. C'était en attendant que les choses se calment pour lui, et pour qu'il oublie tout les méchants qui lui avaient fait du mal. Lui, il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était pas triste. Il dormait, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, Steve borda les deux fillettes, les embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre avant qu'une larme n'ait le temps de dévaler sa joue.

"Il dormait, c'est tout".

_ Et il dort encore, chuchota Steve pour lui-même.

Il n'était plus un héros. Il n'était plus qu'un père de famille retiré loin de la célébrité et des journalistes.

Et il savait que jamais il ne réveillerait Bucky.

C'était tellement plus simple de jouer la comédie avec Sharon quand il n'était pas là.

C'était tellement plus simple de jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné.

C'était tellement plus simple d'être malheureux.

Parce que Steve Rogers n'avait jamais pu être sans Bucky Barnes.

* * *

JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Mais bon, c'était post-CW, c'était obligé de mal finir (j'ai vraiment besoin de refaire un discours sur combien je déteste la fin de CW ? Mon pauvre bébé Bucky...)

Bon, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas calés en prénoms, Margaret et Jamie en hommage à Peggy et Bucky !

Sinon, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à avancer sur la fic en ce moment... (j'ai déjà écrit les chapitres 1 et 5... mais je bloque sur le 2. Problématique -_-" Bref, je vais m'y remettre, en espérant que vous puissiez avoir le début pour la rentrée !)

Sur ce, bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
